Abyss of Questioning
by katgirl5
Summary: My second fanfic. an Inuyasha one-shot. Kagome finds herself in another sort of dimenson where she must discover her destiny of life or death, or never-ending missery. Comment please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sob. Anywho enjoy this little one shot.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm 17. I have a 2nd shift job and I'm living on my own in an apartment. It seemed like a normal day... untill the accident.

BAM! Something struck me, as hard as possible. I remember flying through the air, then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I blacked out for god knows how long. When I finally awoke I was in a wide open valley, filled with wild flowers. It deffintely wasn't tokyo city. The sky was so clear, and the air smelled fresh. As I looked aroung I noticed a figure moving towards me. It was a man, a sexy man at that. He wore tight jeans and no shirt, with a nicely built body. He stopped and looked down at me smiling a sexy grin. "Who are you," I asked, "and where am I?" all very good questions. "This is the abyss of questioning, as for me, I am Koga the demon." he stated. "Oh, well I'm -" I began. "I know. Kagome Higurashi, a delight indeed. Im sure you're wondering what this is. This is the abyss. When you are dead or on your death bed, your spirit is sent here. You must choose your destiny for however your life will result. You do that by choosing between the guiding spirits of the abyss. I am one, there is another, you will meet him soon enough. The spirit that you choose to befriend symbolizes your results. I must be leaving now, pleasure to speak with you." Koga explained, and with that he kissed my hand and vanished. _Death bed, _I thought, _I can't beleive it. I don't want to die yet... Im still so young... _My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle poke on the shoulder. "Oi, miss Kagome, are you alright?" a young man asked me. He was fair skinned and very handsome, yet conservative. He wore a long sleeved, button up shirt with a collar, and a loose tie, along with a loose pair of jeans. "Oh, excuse me, who are you?" I asked still slightly in a daze. "Oh, sorry. I'm Inuyasha, the angel. I'm guessing you already met Koga." "Oh, um, yes I did. Nice to meet you. Um, sorry but I'm still confused..." I explained in concern. "Well, tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks, okay?" Inuyasha said with a warm smile. "Hai, well... I know this is the abyss of questioning and I'm dead or dying, and I have to befriend a guiding spirit to symbolize my results...?" I listed in question. "Hmm... yes. Koga isn't very resourceful, it's a little more detailed than that. You are not necessarily going to die, this could also be a state of uncauntiousness, or coma. It's like an out of body experience. But it is possible that you are dead. Depending on the guiding spirit, me or Koga, that you choose you will either go to heaven or stay in the abyss. You choose your guiding spirit by sharing a kiss with them. And I'm sure you'll ask, but no there is no hell. Instead you are forever here in the abyss of questioning. It's beautiful yes, but confusing." Inuyasha explained. "Oh, well, what do you think I should do?" I asked. Inuyasha sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sadly, guiding spirits aren't allowed to tell you what to do when it comes to your own decisions." "Oh, I see... well, could I have some time to think alone?" I asked. "Certainly, if you need me come find me, I won't be far." Inuyasha reassured me. I nodded and began to think of what I should do. I sat for an hour or two probably and sorted out my thoughts. _Wait, isn't it obvious that I shouldn't choose Koga? I mean, DEMON, and Inuyasha is an ANGEL...? _I thought. I decided to ask Koga why he was considered 'demon'.

After finding Koga I decided to ask him why he was considered a demon. "Koga, I have a question. Y-you said you're a demon... and Inuyasha is an angel. Doesn't being a demon make you bad?" asked in question. "Heh. You know it's funny. In the english language demons are the complete opposite of angels, but the word demon is derived from latin, and in latin it means angel." Koga lectured. "Oh, ok." I said, and at that I left to go think some more. _He still didn't answer my question... _I thought. Just then Inuyasha appeared. He must have sensed the look on my face because his face turned from a smile to concern. "What's the matter Kagome?" "I'm just- just so confused." I sobbed. Inuyasha took me into his arms and hugged me. I could swear that time stopped because it only seemed to be us, like nothing else mattered. _Is this what love is?_ I thought. Just then I realized my choice, I leaned up to kiss Inuyasha. I got closer and closer, my heart thumped louder and louder... _bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump... _Just as his lips brushed mine I felt an electric shock run through my body. _What's happening? Did I make th wrong choice? No, it can't be wrong, I know it's not. _ Inuyasha's voice was becoming distant but I heard him say "Congratulations... you chose wisely, now I must say goodbye..."

The next thing I knew, I was lying in the streets of Tokyo, surrounded by paramedics. They were using electric paddles to revive me and were getting ready to hit me again when one of them stopped. "Wait, she's waking up." He said to the group. "Wha- what happened... Wha- OUCH!" My head hurt terribly. "Take it easy," the paramedic with the paddles said, "You were hit by a car, and hit your head on the concrete when you fell, you've been out for about an hour." He explained. _That's right, _I thought, _I was walking home from work and... and... _Just then I looked at the surronding paramedics and one of them cought my eye. He gave me a warm smile, he looked familiar. He had a certain _angelic _look to his face.

The End


End file.
